Maneater
by jess.stretch
Summary: An unsuspecting male decides to hit on our favourite forensic anthropologist in a bar one night.


I know I have promised chapters of Pain and Outsiders, but this plot bunny got stuck in my head and I had to write it. Just a short oneshot. Enjoy! And review!

Disclaimer: you know the drill.**

* * *

**

**Man-eater**

John Houston glanced once more in the direction of the beautiful woman sitting alone at the bar and decided to make his move. He had calculated carefully, waiting until her drink was almost finished. He got up off his seat and headed for the vacant stool next to her.

"Can I get you a new one?" He asked in his most suave voice, the one that always impressed women.

She looked up, slightly surprised. Her blue eyes seemed to pierce into him, analysing his appearance and voice. He felt strangely self-conscious.

She hesitated, and then smiled. "Sure, I suppose."

"What will you have?"

"A Heineken, please." Unusual tastes for a woman. That was interesting.

He signalled the bartender, ordered a beer for himself as well. When they were served, he looked at her. "So, what's your name?"

"Temperance."

He smiled at her, "That's a very unusual name, Temperance. Mine is John."

"That's a very common name, John."

He laughed, "Yeah. You're funny, Temperance. What do you do for a living? Comedy?"

"No, I'm what is commonly referred to as a Squint."

She still hadn't cracked a smile at his jokes. "A squint? What's that?"

"A scientist."

"You don't look like a scientist. Where's your lab coat and glasses?"

Still no smile. "I left my lab coat at my lab, and I don't wear glasses." She wore a puzzled expression. "Why do you want to know?"

Hmm. She has a body to die for, he thought, but no sense of humour it seems. She must be smart, if she's a scientist.

"I'm just interested. I work at a bookstore in town."

He had the feeling he wasn't really getting through the walls Temperance had put up. And he found that he really wanted to. He put on his most disarming smile. "So, what type of scientist are you?"

A spark of something fired in those blue eyes "A forensic anthropologist. I work for the Jeffersonian Institute."

"The museum?"

"Yes, but I work in the Medico-legal lab. It's in a different wing to the actual museum." Obviously she enjoyed her work. It was the only thing that she had shown interest in discussing.

"So, what does a forensic anthropologist do?"

"I work with bones."

"Pardon?" Did she just say –

"Bones. I identify bodies that have been burnt, dismembered, or decomposed."

Well. There was a conversation killer. But he could see that she was warming to him. Time to go for it.

"Would you like to go somewhere a bit quieter?" he asked, careful to keep his tone neutral. He really wanted this woman.

"Are propositioning me?" She was blunt, that was apparent.

He laughed. "Um, I suppose I am."

Her eyes shuttered over. "No, thanks."

"So-sorry?" Had she just refused him? Him?

"No, thanks. I appreciate the offer though."

He laughed again. "Surely you're not serious."

"I'm nearly always serious." She gave him a smile.

"But, I bought you a drink! And I was interested in your work."

"That doesn't mean you have a right to sleep with me." There was a dangerous tone in her voice. "Now I suggest you back off and leave me alone."

He laughed again. "Or what?" She was skinny, not able to match him, for sure.

She leaned close to his face, blue eyes flashing. "Or I'll kick your arse."

He laughed again, placed his hand over hers. "And how are you gonna do that?"

Quick as lightning, she had grabbed his wrist, twisted, and slammed it on the bar. "Like that. Now get a hint."

He got it. Looking at her with a scared look, he stood up and headed for the door.

On the way out, he noticed a tall, broad shouldered man looking at Temperance. He tapped him on the shoulder as they passed each other.

"Watch yourself with that one, man. She's a man-eater." He rubbed his sore wrist.

The man just grinned. "I can handle her."

"How? She'll just break your wrist too."

The guy laughed again. "No, she won't. She's just Bones." Without a backward glance, he headed towards Temperance.

John shook his head, feeling sorry for the guy. But, as he headed out the door, he could have sworn he heard them both laughing.

* * *

Review please! Did you think John was nasty? Brennan was feisty? Anything too OOC? Let me know. 


End file.
